Threetails the Fox
Threetails the Fox is a 14 yr old Fox who came from the Silent Planet and can control electricity and use levitation powers. She is friends with Bruce and Dexter, who she teams up with to form Team Metal. On the Silent Planet, her name means "Death Bringer". She and Shadow own an adopted daughter named Rebecca. She also has a future son named Dylan. She is also the leader of Team Metal, she is the flight type. She is also the fursona of Thundertails14 The Loss When Threetails was 10 years old, the Silent Planet was under attack by Eggman, destroying everything in his path he desided to hunt down Threetails and her family. Threetails, Dexter, River and their father, Arthur Firefly were hiding in a nearby cave, Arthur was trying to protect family. Threetails checked to see if Eggman had left the planet, and thinking he had, she decided to walk out of the cave to only then be caught by Eggman. He then caught Threetails' family and ordered Arthur to hand over the Lightning Crystal (which contains a huge amount of energy which can destroy the whole planet), to which Arthur then refused which then caused Eggman to order his robots to kill him, Threetails watching this whole moment told Dexter to cover his and River's eyes, after that it was to late for Threetails to cover hers, her father had been killed right infront of her face. Eggman then took Threetails and her friends to his base and raised them to become strong warriors. Threetails, still depressed from what she saw, gave up everything to become the strongest warrior in Eggman's army. How She Met Shadow Shadow was on a mission to destroy Eggman's base and to retrieve a Chaos Emerald, while on his mission he happened to run into Threetails(for the first time). She was enraged at the time. Shadow then was told by Threetails that Eggman had stolen the Lightning Crystal(which is one of the most powerful gems on the Silent Planet). Shadow then offered to help her, but Threetails, even though she didn't really trust Shadow, still accepted his offer. On their journey to the new base Threetails began to trust Shadow, at one time they had a little moment where they looked at each other and blushed. When they finally arrived at Eggman's base, they then looked at each other and then went to their appointed tasks. 30 mins later Shadow escaped with the Chaos Emerald, while doing so he saw Threetails fighting Eggman, she was getting hurt badly, Shadow then stepped in and beat Eggman and destroyed his base. Shadow then helped Threetails up and gave her the Lightning Crystal, Threetails then started to develop feelings for him and he sorta developed some sort of feeling towards her. Fanfiction She Get's Kidnapped Here, she gets kidnapped by Darkness Big Smutter She's in the Big Smutter house. Having A Fun Time Here, she has some fun shenanigans with Crystal and her friends. Darkness' Last Return Here Threetails is on a mission to try and stop Taldeva, she teams up with Fry and Rebecca for this mission. While doing this she also has some funny moments with them. Maria's Revival Here she helps the others revive Maria. This is also when Threetails and Shadow become a true couple. The Eternal Darkness In this Taldeva unleashes a powerful force of darkness that's leaves the whole planet in an eternal night. Threetails is also left enraged.....which causes her to be left in her wereform....for a LONG TIME, unless something is done. Games Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle She is the leader/flight member of Team Metal. Sonic Riders: Gravity Unleashed She's an unlockable character. Beat Team Ice's story to unlock her. Threetails the Fox(game) (coming soon) Here, she is the main character(you play as her the whole game), and she tries to bring the Silent Planet back to normal, but her worst enemy Taldeva wants Threetails to work for her to take over the Silent Planet, and she'll choose whatever side to be on. Abilities She can control electricity, it doesn't hurt since she has armour around her, and also can absorb it. She can also levitate. Also, the electricity is her life force, if it's gone, she dies. She also owns a glove that has claws that is her weapon, it's called the Silent Glove. She can also, by using the Lightning Crystal, can turn into her Super Form, Thunder Threetails. She can also ride her hoverboard, the "Golden Thunder". She also, like Bruce and Dexter, has a Guardian Form, as she is the protector of the Silent Planet, she turns pink while in this form, she can enter this form with the Lightning Crystal. Being a Guardian means she can heal people, and bring them back to life, using her electricity. She can also teleport using the Silent Energy. She can also make Silent Blasts and Electro Blasts. Her strongest attack is her Power Surge, were she charges up all of her electricity and then releases a powerful blast that damages all surrounding enemies. She can also turn into a werefox(her wereform), but only when she's really, REALLY angry and at nighttime. She is only able to access this form once a month for an unkown reason. Thunder Threetails is the Super Form of Threetails the Fox. Unlike other super forms, Threetails can use it whenever she is angry, the Crystal glows and she accesses it. Uses She uses it when she is angry. She has used it alot of times, but it was painful, so she hasn't used it again. Whenever she is in her super form, she always has a purpose but it's varied(of reasons only she knows). Relationships with other characters Family Dexter the Fox(twin brother) River the Fox(little sister) Arthur Firefly(father) Pancakes the Fox(cousin) Rebecca the Rabbit(adopted daughter) E-123 Omega(cousin, adopted) Metal Sonic(brother, adopted) Friends/Allies PIXEL(best friend and sidekick) Dexter the Fox(close friend and twin) Bruce the Hedgehog(close friend) Crystal the Raccoon(close friend) Silver the Hedgehog(best friend) Blaze the Cat(best friend) Fry the Hedgehog(good friend, even though he annoys her) Topaz the Hedgehog NICOLE Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower Threetails Doll Opal the Dingo(also friendly rival) Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Tegan Peppermint(friend and counterpart from another universe) Enemies/Rivals Dr. Eggman Taldeva the Fox(worst enemy) Rassilon the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat(rival) El Dorado the Hedgehog(friendly rival) Dexter the Fox(friendly rival in pranking) Opal the Dingo(friendly rival) Scourge the Hedgehog(ex-boyfriend and also enemy) Hazel the Fox Love Interest Shadow the Hedgehog Personality She can get really aggressive, she is also a bit nice, only sometimes though(when she's in a good mood). When she is mad, only Crystal and Eevee can calm her down. Like one instance when Shadow and Rouge were making out, she wanted to get them, but Eevee said" No, you are superior, they are inferior"(even though Shadow likes Threetails now). She can be very hyper at times but her friends do calm her down. When she's really mad she'll start going off at her friends it sometimes goes as far as her fighting her own family. Board Stastistics Name: Golden Thunder Type: Any(Grind, Air Ride and Bike) Description: Just like it's rider it's full of electricity and is very powerful, only Threetails is able to control this board. Attack: She levitates along the track while shooting sparks of electricity at the other racers. Attire: Light blue top, long grey pants, purple gloves with black rings, purple and black shoes. Quotes ﻿Don't mess with the electricity-her main quote Die!-when she uses ThunderShoot in SH2:TUB. I'll kill you!-when angry Will you shut up already?!-when really angry at Dexter(or anybody for that matter...) Just try and stop me!-when starting a race in SR:GU Later, loser!-when passing someone(besides Crystal and Shadow) in a race in SR:GU I'm pathetic!-When losing a race Bring it on! You wanna go?! Bruce, Dexter will you's shut up, you're giving me a headache!-when Bruce and Dexter continue to talk to Threetails when she's angry with them River, don't you start with me, I already had to deal with Dexter earlier today-when Threetails is mad at River and Dexter Don't make me come over there! Why won't you die?-when fighting Taldeva WHAT!!!-when she's shocked about something Come on Taldeva lets fight!-when she was fighting Taldeva Taldeva I'm the Death Bringer, your nothing compared to me-when Taldeva thought she was stronger than Threetails Ginger....beer....overload!!!!!-when she's had too much ginger beer Gallery Threetails.3.jpg Threetails-fight.1.jpg Random.1.jpg|Threetails and Shadow...randomly having a moment Smile.1.jpg|Threetails smiling...(probably for the first time) Fry and Threetails.1.jpg|Threetails as a chao, being hugged and patted by Fry. Threetailsshadowpuffles.jpg|Threetails as a Puffle with Shadow as a Puffle Threetailsfawacomicpanel1.jpg|Threetails talking to Fawa to see if she's great or not Threetails(mission outfit).1.jpg|Mission outfit Threetails(riders).1.jpg|Riders outfit Threetails-practices.1.jpg|Some facial expressions Diamond reef zone by thundertails14-d5hghbl-1-.jpg|Threetails in Diamond Reef Zone The warrior by thundertails14.jpg|Her battle armour Threetails.1.png|Threetails (sprite) Shadails stamp.1.png|Shadails (sprites XD) Threetails.14.jpg Shadails.1.jpg|Threetails and Shadow X3 XD Blaze, Silver and Threetails.1.jpg|Blaze, Silver and Threetails when they first met each other. Theme Songs Defy You by The Offspring Threetails's main theme song, this song describes her personality. Black and Gold by Sam Sparro Her happy theme, when she saves her planet, etc. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day Her depressed theme, when her parents died or when she's really depressed. Lightning Rod by The Offspring Her Super/Guardian form theme, this theme is usually heard when she's in a fight, in her Super/Guardian form. Trivia *Threetails's name was originally Crystal. *She also was originally a wolf. *Threetails never had a design until January 2011. *Although she doesn't look it but Threetails is the most powerful person on the Silent Planet. Ed comes second and El Dorado comes third. *When ever Threetails is mind controlled her eyes turn red and her fur turns to a dark gold, but no one knows that she is being mind controlled. Category:Thundertails' characters Category:14 Category:Fursonas Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Electrokinetics Category:Electric User Category:Levitation user Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Fulguramancers Category:Canines Category:Hydrophobics Category:Characters who can't swim Category:Singers Category:Guardians Category:Thundertails' Sonic characters